


Eyes On You

by Blushing_Green_Apple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_Green_Apple/pseuds/Blushing_Green_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take much for her to catch his eye, but once she did, he couldn't help but seek her out again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm trying something different, instead of writing in a past sort of tense, I'm trying it from Law's point of view as it happens. I don't know if it turned out well but please read and give me your opinion.

* * *

 

The first time he sees her is at an auction.

Contrary to what most people think, he isn't there for the slaves.

He is a pirate for fuck's sake, he doesn't need to buy one. If he wants one, he could just take one as spoils during a raid, some may even come voluntarily for his looks.

No.

He's here for recruitment. Believe it or not, he finds most of his crew members either from the dumps or auctions he attends on a whim. They are always grateful to be taken in after being "saved" by him, giving him unquestionable loyalty.

Law was considering this auction a waste of time, seeing slave after slave brought out and sold, yet not a single one catching his eye.

"Next is a rare beauty! Entry #18!"

A woman is led to the auction block by the chains around her wrists and neck. She's dressed in a fine silk kimono, her red hair done up in an elaborate style with wisps of hair left down to frame her face, emphasizing the contrast of her pure emerald eyes and rosy white skin.

"Feast your eyes upon this beautiful maiden by the name of Rose! What a lovely name to suit a lovely girl, don't you agree?" There were shouts of approval. "This girl has such addicting silky smooth skin to touch! With her remarkable red hair and stunning green eyes, she would make a wondering addition to your collection! And best of all...she has _never been touched!_ A pure maiden through and through! You could train her however you want!"

All the males were roaring by now, eager to get their hands on the woman.

Even Law has to admit that she is a thing of beauty, he wouldn't mind having her all to himself, but that wasn't what caught his interest. It is how her eyes, though downcast, are clear and darting from side to side, taking note of all the exits and the number of people.

Right as the bid caller was about to start the sale, her foot lashes out at the one holding her chains. When the chain loosens from the unconscious man's hold, she whirls, smashing the end of her chain at the guard's head. Then she wraps the chain that links her wrists together around the bid caller's neck and yanks, the body slumps, neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

Law wants her. For what he isn't sure yet, but he knows he wants her.

He continues to watch as the rest of the bidders descend into chaos, wailing and screaming, stampeding for the exit.

"Captain...aren't we leaving?"

Law smirks, shaking his head. "Not yet, Bepo."

There is a rush of guards onto the stage but the woman, Rose, charges right at them.

 _'Why haven't they using the bomb on her neck?'_ His eyes widen. ' _When did she—?'_

The clamp isn't even around her neck anymore, instead it's on a guard's who she uses as a shield as she disposes of the others.

When the guards are all taken care of, she glances up, green eyes boring into his. Law sits there, waiting for her to make a move at him, instead the woman turns and runs behind stage. There's a pang of disappointment at that.

"This way." Surprise and amusement immediately replace the disappointment when Law sees her leading the rest of the slaves, all freed from their chains, towards the exit. One of them turns and shrieks when they catch sight of Law and his crew. Rose also turns towards him, her eyes meeting his in a silent challenge. Law simply dips his head marginally, staring at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry about him." Rose murmurs, "Just do as I said and get out of here. Men, look after the girls. Don't do anything stupid that'll make me have to come after you. Stay safe." With that, she starts walking towards him. They glance between her and Law before running out the door, some even calling out 'thank you' as they leave.

The woman comes to a stop before him. "Any reason why you're still here? You haven't made a move to stop or aid us, so what is it that you want?"

Law waves aside Bepo who had moved in front of him when the woman approached, his stormy grey eyes fixed on her piercing green ones.

He answers honestly, "You." Surprise flickers in her eyes before she closes them and huff.

"Well if you want something from me then you better make it quick. They..." she jerks her head at the pile of men on the stage, "...don't exactly feed us well so I haven't eaten anything decent in a month."

"Why don't you come aboard my ship so we could discuss this over a meal."

He sees her eyes narrow in suspicion before she shrugs, "Sounds good."

Law smirks in satisfaction, she is coming aboard his ship voluntarily. When he stands up to lead her, she suddenly pitches forward in a dead faint, his arms immediately come up to catch her. _Why did she—? Did she get hurt?_

He is about to lay her down and search for any injuries when a loud growl stops his administration.

"She fainted from hunger, Captain." Bepo supplies helpfully.

Law lets out a sigh before sliding one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, he straightens with her in his arms before turning to his crew.

"We're leaving."

.

.

Back on the submarine, Law walks past the infirmary and brings her to his room. He wants her nearby. She's interesting, in more ways than one. What better way to observe her than having her right beside him?

He places her on the bed and briefly considers removing her kimono before quickly deciding against it. Law doesn't need her angry at him before he even gives the recruitment pitch or whatever it is he wants from her.

Drawing the sheets up to cover her, he gives one last lingering look before heading towards the kitchen to get the cook started on dinner.

Law promised her a meal after all.

.

.

When Law re-enters his room carrying a tray of food, he comes to a halt at the sight before him. It was true that he asked Bepo earlier to keep an eye on her but that still didn't explain why the woman is currently snuggling—with an arm and leg thrown over—up to a frozen Bepo in his bed.

"Bepo..."

"C-c-ca-ca- _captain!_ " The polar bear turns pleading eyes towards Law, "Sa-save me!"

Law sets the tray down before muttering, " _Room..."_ A light blue sphere expands across the room. "..s _hambles._ "

Bepo is replaced with a pillow that had fallen to the floor. The bear quickly scrambles to his feet and runs behind Law.

"What happened?" Law turns to ask his first mate.

"Sorry..." The orange-clad bear hangs his head in gloom. "She smelled so sad captain! I was petting her when she suddenly pulled me down. She smelt better afterwards so I didn't dare move captain. Sorry."

Law merely nods in understanding before facing the girl again, he receives another shock when he gets another look.

"Why is she wearing my shirt?"

"Ah...she woke up a while ago and asked to shower. She didn't have any clothes so she took one of yours captain."

Law doesn't know whether to feel irritated that the woman dared to take his shirt without permission or...pleased. She's only clad in a shirt so her long pale legs are displayed for his pleasure.

"Dismissed."

Bepo answers with an 'aye aye captain' before leaving the room.

Law walks towards the head of the bed and stares down at the figure clutching his pillow.

"How long do you plan on looking?"

"Depends. How long do you plan on sleeping?" He continues to stare at her.

The girl sighs before sitting up, "Sorry I took your clothes without asking."

"It's fine." Law hands her a bowl of soup before sitting down.

Law watches as she starts eating without a care—without even the slightest bit of suspicion that he might be poisoning her.

As if reading his mind she answers, "I'm immune to poison due to certain events, and because of that my blood can either kill or heal someone, depending on my wish."

Interesting.

A Devil Fruit power?

"So what is it you want from me?" She puts down her finished bowl and gives him her full attention.

Law still isn't sure what he wants from her. She is interesting but it isn't only that. If he wants to figure out what it is, Law needs to keep her on his ship so, "Join my crew."

"No."

He grits his teeth in annoyance. "I think you misunderstood. That wasn't a request."

"I have no reason to join you."

"If you join my crew, you won't be caught and put up for auction...Virgin-san."

"And I think you've mistaken something. I wasn't just caught, I _allowed_ myself to be caught."

Law scowls, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Ever heard of the Bloody Flower?" She wiggles her fingers at him. "You're looking right at her."

Bloody Flower…

There are whispers of someone going around freeing slaves from auctions and slave owners. A three hundred fifty million beli bounty was set for the Bloody Flower's capture after they freed slaves from a Tenryubito, but since no one was ever able to capture a picture or describe them, a bounty poster was never made. He'd even passed if it off as a false rumor since the Bloody Flower never showed up at the auctions he's been to.

Yet here she is.

Law found this highly amusing, "The Bloody Flower..."

The girl seems to take offense in that. "Hey, it's not like I chose that name. It's the bloody World Government that has no imagination whatsoever...and the auction house's fault too for not figuring it out. I use a flower name every time yet soon as they see my face, all they can think about is the money they can get from selling me."

"So why do you do this...Virgin-ya?"

She glowers, "Stop that. It's Miyako, Miya for short."

Miyako. Beautiful night child.

"Trafalgar Law."

Miyako-ya's eyes shoot over to the tattoos on his hands, then up and down his form before smiling. "Not too shabby looking for the Surgeon of Death."

He's about to call her 'Virgin-ya' again when a knock sounds on his door.

"Enter."

"Captain, the chef wants the bowls back." Bepo's furry head pops in.

"A Mink! You're from the Mink Tribe aren't you?" Miyako-ya stares at Bepo in wonder. "I thought I felt fur in my sleep. It was you wasn't it?"

Bepo immediately hangs his head, "Sorry."

The redhead shakes her head, "No, I was happy. I haven't been to Zou in a while. I freed a couple of Minks a while back and sorta got adopted into the Mink Tribe when I took them home." Seeing Law's interest, she brings out a hairpin from her folded kimono and hands it to him. "We exchanged clothes and all that as well but I didn't bring that with me."

What Law had thought was a simple hairpin, is a bone, intricate designs carved into it and finely sanded, one end sharpened to a fine point.

"The canines gave me a bone but I don't exactly chew bone so I made that instead." The woman makes her way to Bepo and throws her arms around the bear. "I've missed skinship with Minks."

Law wasn't sure liked that.

He was angry at the sight of the woman hugging his first mate but he couldn't exactly lash out at Bepo. Law knows that Bepo is kind and definitely likes female bears, that doesn't stop him from cutting off the embrace by shoving the tray of empty bowls at the bear and shutting the door.

"Not nice." Her bottom lip juts out in a pout, Law finds himself staring at it.

"Join my crew and you could see Bepo all you want."

"Hmmm, not good enough."

Law stands and pulls at a lock of her hair, "Then you'll be staying aboard this ship until you find a good enough reason."

"Only until the next auction."

He gives her a sly smile, quickly snapping one end of the handcuff to her wrist and the other end to the bedpost. "I guess you'll be staying here for a while." He strides out the door.

.

.

The girl seems to be a willing enough prisoner. She never screams or complains at being cuffed to his bed. Even when he lays down to sleep, the woman doesn't claim indecency and try to kick him off. Instead, Law always wakes up to find her burrowed into his side or chest.

He doesn't dislike it...but he also doesn't practically like it either.

Is he merely a substitute for Bepo?

When Law is on deck, he has Bepo guarding Virgin-ya so she wouldn't try anything, but when he returns, she's always chatting happily while running her fingers through Bepo's fur.

Her complaints are more along the lines of, "What is your chef feeding Bepo? His fur isn't glossy at all!" or "Your dark circles are getting worse. You aren't getting enough sleep, come to bed."

At first, Law teases her about the invitation to bed, "Aren't you afraid I'll destroy your selling point? Never-been-touched-san?"

She gave a withering look in response. "If I wasn't able to defend myself, I wouldn't be going around messing with auction houses in the first place."

Bepo even came up to him and confessed that he liked her scent. Law would never admit it, but he agrees.

Law is rather used to only getting a few short naps at random points of the day, but with Miyako-ya now attached to his bed, he finds himself heading there to turn in every night. Her scent easily soothing his ragged nerves.

It's nearing the end of the second week when he enters his room to find Miyako-ya dressed in her kimono again, her hand no longer cuffed.

He could only stare in bewilderment as she sketches bow, "Thank you for your hospitality. See you around." Then she vanishes with a crack.

"BEPO!"

The bear bursts in through the door and takes up a defensive stance in front of him, beady eyes scanning the room.

"Huh? Captain, where'd she go?"

"Search the ship for her." Bepo salutes and leaves.

Law picks up his folded shirt from the corner of the bed and brings it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

It is the scent he's grown used to...the smell of flowers and snow.

When Bepo reports that no sign of the woman is found, Law already expects it.

But that was fine, he'll find her again. If he has to attend every auction he comes across in order to see her then so be it.

Next time, he isn't letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is.
> 
> I don't think I've seen a single LawxFemHarry story out there, only ones where Law IS Harry.
> 
> Not sure if I got the right feels I wanted across but please a comment on your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	2. Leviathan's Child

 

It's eight months later when Law sees her next.

This time, his crew are aboard a ship they'd attacked and are now searching for anything of value.

"Captain captain!" Bepo is waving his arms to get his attention.

Law follows the bear down the stairs and feels a lazy smile cross his face when he catches sight of the figure.

"Seems like our paths have crossed again." He leans over to peer down at the woman that escaped from him all those months ago. She is once again chained, this time with seastone attached to the cell.

Miyako-ya returns the smile. "So you've been looking for me. I'm flattered."

Law shoots a look at Bepo who salutes in understanding before walking away.

"So you've _allowed_ yourself to be captured again?"

She pouts in reply. "Of course. Never doubt that."

"We're on a marine ship, are you sure you haven't just been caught?"

He's purposely baiting her.

"Of _course_ I was caught. Do you know the trouble I went through to find a corrupt marine captain? I need to get to their files and this idiot wasn't going to turn me in without _sampling the goods_ first. Please tell me you haven't ransacked his office yet, if I had put up with his bloody leers and filthy hands for nothing—I'll be a bloody pain-in-the-arse on your sub."

Law had a brief moment of regret that he did not take his time killing the captain.

"Oi-yah, you seem eager to get aboard my ship."

She gives him a look that screams her annoyance.

Footsteps catch his attention, turning to face Bepo, he accepts both the package and the set of keys placed in his hand.

After unlocking the cell door, Law steps into the cell with her. "You'll come without fuss if I let you get your documents?"

"Are you really going to trust me to keep my word?"

The usual smile appears, "Then perhaps this will help you keep it."

 _Click_.

When she jerks back, it was only to see a bracelet made from seastone on her wrist.

Only then does Law remove the handcuff from her.

.

.

His crew is never going to grow up, as soon as they catch sight of Miyako-ya, they are reduced to a blubbering mess.

Law is impressed how she takes it in stride, then again, with her looks she probably is used to the attention.

"Now where's your kitchen?" There's a tussle as each member try to offer their assistance but Law grabs her arm before she could follow.

"Trying to poison our meals so you can escape?"

"Oh please, as if I needed to resort to such an uncouth method." And with that, she slips from his grasp and trails after the crew.

.

.

A series of knocks disrupts his reading, a quick look tells him that two hours has past since he left Miyako-ya at the kitchen.

The door creaks slightly as it is opened and the redhead pops in, "I brought dinner." She places the tray in front of him after shoving his feet off the table. He glares at her for that but she ignores it. "Your crew tells me you skip meals sometimes but I'm not going to let you do that. Not on my watch." A chair is dragged from its usual position in the corner of the room to the opposite end of his desk where she had placed another tray for herself.

"You're captain of this ship, you need to set a good example. Eating and sleeping are important, you can't just skip." Law jerks when a hand is placed on his cheek, "You're coming to bed with me tonight, your eye-bags have gotten worse since I left."

Law scowls darkly before opening his mouth to tell her that he _does not like_ being told what to do, but it comes out in a half-strangled noise when he reconsiders.

He does want to sleep with her again. Since she was last on this ship and after she left, Law realized that it was easier to sleep when Miyako-ya was there.

So instead he shuts his mouth, coughs slightly to clear his throat, and nods.

Satisfied with his compliance, she plops down gracefully and begins eating. Law lifts a forkful to his mouth and only the slight raise of his brow shows his surprise at the flavor. It definitely tastes better than what his chef could produce.

"It's good right?" He looks up at her comment. "I'll be making sure your and your crews' diet is corrected while I'm here. For shame you're a doctor, shouldn't you keep track of this?"

"Too busy."

She scoffs in disbelief but shrugs anyways, "Well I'll be putting your cook through the wringer until he knows about proper diet, and the proper diet for Minks as well."

"If you join my crew you won't have to correct to anyone. You could just take charge of the kitchen."

"And deprive your chef of a position? No thanks."

Tch.

.

.

"How does your Devil Fruit power work?" Law takes a seat at the edge of his bed where Miyako-ya is lounging with a book—his medical book.

She idly flips a page before answering with a tiny smirk, "Secret."

He tugs at a lock of her hair so she would face him, "Any way to convince you otherwise?"

Law takes in her features as she studies him in return, from her fire red hair to her finely shaped brows, the lightning shaped scar that rests on her forehead, her large doe-like green eyes to the delicate arch of her nose, the beauty mark that sits high upon her aristocratic cheekbones. There is the permanent rosy blush that women would paint on every day, but for her it was natural. Her plump lips pulled in an eternal little pout...begging to be kissed, so he does.

A thrill shoots through him as she responds eagerly, angling her head as she moves her lips against his.

He teases her with his tongue, slipping into her wet cavern as she parts her lips. When Law pulls back, her cheeks are flushed and pupils dilated.

To think she responds this much to a kiss...

...how would she react to more?

Law knows what he wants from her now, and her response to him opens a new method of convincing her. Moving so that he's now straddling her legs and his arms on either side of her head, he lowers his head to capture her in another kiss.

He is going to enjoy this thoroughly.

.

.

He doesn't get to enjoy it thoroughly.

They are now on deck, both Miyako-ya and him leaning on a sleeping Bepo, her head resting on his shoulder.

When she stopped him from going further than kissing and roaming hands, it put him in a foul mood; but the fact that she is constantly reaching out for physical contact with him and allowing his kisses, puts him in a slightly better one.

Law tilts his head so his cheek is resting on top of her head and takes a whiff.

Flowers and snow.

After she left, he'd even gone to find out specifically what flower she smelled like.

Apple blossoms.

.

.

"I'll be taking some of your blood."

She cocks her head in question.

"You claimed your blood could heal or poison, I want to try it."

"How do you know I won't just poison you?

He smirks, "You wouldn't, not when you're attached."

"Attached?"

Law strokes a finger down her neck and over her collarbone, stopping right above her heart, taking note of her increasing heartbeat.

"Hmm...attached." He smirks when she agrees. She then places her hand over his, Law notices how she has her index and middle finger on his wrist, measuring his pulse. "But I'm not the only one attached, am I?"

He doesn't reply, but he does pull her in for a kiss.

.

.

They're on deck again, the rest of the crew are in the kitchen gorging themselves on Miyako-ya's cooking. He watches as she leans against the railing, looking intently into the waters below. Her lips are moving but the wind carries the sound away.

As Law approaches the redhead, she twists around to face him. She's still mainly a mystery but he thinks he's figuring her out bit by bit.

"Law." His eyes widen in surprise when Miyako-ya tugs at the front of his shirt, bringing his head down for a lingering kiss.

This is the first time she initiated a kiss...

...he takes advantage of it, drawing her into a deeper, more fulfilling one.

When he releases her, she's panting, trying to catch her breath.

"You should look up Leviathan's Child. I'll see you around." Law barely processes this before she jumps overboard. He is yelling for his crew even as he hurries to look over the railing.

Bepo later tells him that his jaw had dropped open in complete shock.

He could understand that, after all, that _infuriating woman_ is standing on top of a _Sea King's head_. She waves her hand with an impish look as she calls, "Come and find me again." Then she whispers something to the Sea King and they disappear as it swims away.

"Should we go after her captain?" Bepo pipes up from behind him.

"No need. I'll find her again."

This time Miyako-ya stayed for six weeks, next time he'll make sure that she stays longer.


	3. Scarlet Witch

 

Law had been attending every auction he came across, chasing any rumors about the Bloody Flower or Leviathan's Child.

Leviathan's Child.

He'd looked it up as that woman suggested and found yet another bounty poster with no picture. It doesn't take much to connect the dots.

Miyako-ya definitely captured and continues to hold his interest. To think she had yet another epithet, it makes him wonder if she has more.

Law was currently attending an auction at the Sabaody Archipelago, and it's here when he finally sees her again.

It took him three months this time, but he found her.

Last time she escaped without using her Devil Fruit ability by calling for a Sea King, this time will be different. This time, he's more than prepared to keep her by his side.

* * *

He watches as each slave is auctioned off, waiting to see if the one he's been searching for was here. From what he remembers of her talks, they tend to place her near the end because auction houses like saving the pretty ones for later.

Although Law had to admit that even if Miyako-ya did not show up here, the day has already been amusing after he flipped off that Eustass. He hated how Eustass also had red hair, though fortunately for Law, it was not the same shade as that woman's—that would have left a rather nasty taste.

There's a commotion as a former-pirate-turned-slave bites off his tongue. The workers immediately close the curtains to deal with it but their frantic whispering shouts are still clearly audible.

Idiots.

"Captain," Bepo speaks up from behind him, "I can smell her, captain."

Ah, so she _is_ here.

Law focuses on the stage with a renewed interest.

He's... _disappointed_ when the one they bring out next is a mermaid, but Bepo said he could smell her, so that meant she was coming up soon—perhaps after this mermaid.

A crash pulls his attention away, it seems Straw Hat-ya is here to save the mermaid.

Law smiles in amusement when Straw Hat-ya attacks the Tenryūbito. This day is definitely getting more and more interesting.

The bidders are all screaming and fleeing as Straw Hat-ya and his crew go on to cause chaos.

Law spots the female Tenryūbito making her way towards the mermaid with her pistol, he considers interfering but that option is taken from him when a slight figure dashes out and takes down the noble.

It's her.

...with black hair...

"Are you okay?" She removes the chains from the mermaid, "Sorry it took me a while, I was saving that pirate's life." Then she turns to bark at someone behind stage. "Snowy! Have you freed the others yet?"

Snowy?

He doesn't get any time to wonder what she means because the next instance, the wall is torn apart and an old man and giant steps through.

"They've been freed. Do you need help with the mermaid?"

She shakes her head in response, and in a single move, snaps the collar off and tosses it across the room where it explodes.

"Ra-Rayleigh!" It's the Fishman that was with Straw Hat-ya's crew.

"Ohhh! Hachi! What's going on? No wait..." The old man scans the room before nodding and stroking his beard, "So you guys saved him?" He was addressing Straw Hat-ya, "Now then..."

Suddenly an overwhelming wave of... _something_ cuts through the room, rendering the remaining auctions workers unconscious.

His crew, Straw Hat-ya's crew, and the Kidd Pirates were now being scrutinized by the old man, "Hmm, you guys are no lightweights if you're able to withstand that."

That...that's the "Dark King" Rayleigh.

Then a mop of black hits the Dark King's head from behind. "Stop showing off Snowy!"

" _EHHHH?!_ Miyako?" Law's head snaps around at Straw Hat-ya's voice.

"Luffy!" She catches the boy when he leaps at her in an overeager hug, her red hair had tumbled down past her thighs after having thrown her wig at the Dark King.

Which really brings the questions of how Miyako-ya knows the "Right Hand of the Pirate King." And why she knows Straw Hat-ya too.

It seems Straw Hat-ya's crew is curious as well because they all gather around the two hugging.

"Bastard! How do you know this exquisite beauty?" A heart pops out from Black Leg-ya's visible eye.

"This is Miyako! She's my neechan!"

 _"HAAAAHHH?!"_ Straw Hat-ya's entire crew shouts in disbelief.

Even his own crew who were listening in are in shock. Law is pretty sure his own jaw had gone slack, there just isn't any resemblance at all between Miyako-ya and Straw Hat-ya.

"Thank you for looking after my little brother. I know he's a handful but he's a good kid." Miyako-ya dips her head at Straw Hat-ya's crew.

They all begin flailing in embarrassment and surprise.

"Wait, are two really siblings?"

"If you're asking if we're blood-related, then no. I've just known Luffy since he was young." She hides a laugh behind her hand.

Well that definitely made more sense, Law huffs a sigh of relief.

"Ohh like Ace?"

Miyako-ya perks up. "You've met Ace?"

"We met him a while back. Is Ace your brother too?"

She tilts her head in consideration, "Well I guess by default he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I've actually never met Ace. I knew Luffy before he met Ace but I had to leave afterward. I only know about him through messages from Luffy."

"Messages?"

"Does your captain not get visits from Sea Kings every now and then?" She gives them an innocent look. "I would like to thank you for refraining from eating them."

" _That's you?_ " "No wonder Luffy doesn't let us kill them!" "EHHH?!" _"Suupeerr coool!" "_ How is that possible?"

Law chuckles under his breath. To think...a bounty of four hundred thirty million beli set for Leviathan's Child, someone who could control Sea Kings, someone who has the World Government in a panic over her powers, and she uses them as messengers?

Too funny.

"Ah, but why are you here?"

Straw Hat-ya answers for her, "Miyako likes going around freeing slaves. Shishishishi, if I knew Miyako was here I wouldn't have worried about Keimi." He links his fingers behind his head, "She's strong!"

Law could feel the irritation bubbling when Black Leg-ya swoons over Miyako-ya, so he interferes. He pulls her back just as Black Leg-ya is leaning over to kiss her hand.

"So you finally decided to join us?" There's obvious amusement coloring her tone. He doesn't answer that, instead he bends to kiss her in full view of Straw Hat-ya and his crew, telling them exactly _who_ she is attached to.

He's satisfied when he hears them exclaiming in shock again.

"Wait." She pulls away, "You two...you and Luffy aren't enemies are you?"

"No."

"Oh that's good, would've been awkward otherwise."

A frown appears on Law's face when a long rubbery arm comes and loops around her several times, "Miyako! Who's this guy?"

"Trafalgar Law. He's..." She trails off as she meets Law's eyes, "We're attached."

"Attached?"

Miyako-ya simply nods.

"Anyways, shouldn't you all be escaping? The marines have surrounded the building." She's looking around at everyone present but her eyes light up when they catch sight of his first mate. "Bepo!"

"Miya."

"So cool! A talking bear!" Straw Hat-ya was kicking up a fuss over Bepo.

"Sorry." The bear hangs his head in apology.

"Join my nakama! We have a talking raccoon!"

"Reindeer! I'm a reindeer, you idiot!" Said reindeer smacks Straw Hat-ya across the face.

"Luffy, it's rude to try and steal someone's crew right in front of them." Miyako-ya is scolding Straw Hat-ya even as she goes over and sweeps Bepo into a hug.

"Eh? He's someone's nakama already?"

"Law's"

"Ah okay." Law jolts when a hand shoots over and covers his eyes, "Join my nakama!"

He hears a thud, "That's not what she meant!" The hand disappears and he could see one of Straw Hat-ya's crew member standing over their captain with a raised fist.

_"ATTENTION CRIMINALS! WE HAVE THIS BUILDING SURROUNDED. AN ADMIRAL WILL BE ARRIVING SOON. SURRENDER YOURSELF PIRATES."_

Law gives a derisive snort.

Marines.

"You guys can go deal with them, I still have one more slave to free." She snatches his hat with a quick 'I'm borrowing this', sweeps her hair up and crams the hat over her head. "It was nice seeing you again Luffy. You too Snowy-ji." Miyako-ya pilfers a gaudy sunglasses and jacket from one of the unconscious bodies and puts them on.

"Ehhhhh, you're not coming with us?" Straw Hat-ya latches onto her.

"No, I'll be escaping with Law later." Law felt rather smug at that.

That is until she goes and pecks the Dark King on the cheek. "Tell Shakky I said hi. See you around ji-san." And she sneaks out the door.

That was when Law noticed the Kidd Pirates.

Well... _re-_ noticed...he'd actually forgotten about them.

"I got to see something rather interesting and just how crazy Straw Hat Luffy is." Eustass cackled, "We'll be taking our leave first, we'll even clear the front for you so you guys can just sit tight."

That bastard!

Straw Hat-ya took offense as well since he joins them in front where they proceed to wreck havoc on the marines. When Bepo arrives to cover him, Law makes his way to where Miyako-ya had freed the former pirate captain, Jean Bart. He gets Bart to join his crew.

"Bepo! We're leaving!"

"Aye aye!"

Law keeps an eye on Miyako-ya as they run, he wouldn't put it past her to just sneak off.

At least that is the reason he's sticking with.

Unfortunately they run into the Kidd Pirates battling a Shichibukai.

Bartholomew Kuma.

This wasn't good...more and more big names were showing up. They needed to disappear before an Admiral got here.

"Room..."

.

.

In the end, it was Miyako-ya that takes down the Shichibukai.

He checks her for any injuries after catching her when she stumbles. They make it back to the ship where his crew immediately set it to dive.

Setting her down on his bed, he asks, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

His jaw tightens, "Don't—how did you defeat that Shichibukai?"

Law remembers her jumping in when both Eustass and he were unable to take down Bartholomew. Miyako-ya had slashed her arms towards the Shichibukai, causing deep gashes appear all over, but instead of blood, it was sparks. When she realized that, a smirk appeared before she vanished with a crack and reappeared right in front of the Shichibukai. As soon as she touched him, there was a bright flash of light right before the Shichibukai _exploded_.

He'd seen how Eustass looked at Miyako-ya with a fascination and he _did not_ like it.

"Actually that was a Pacifista."

Law furrowed his brows at her in question.

"They're cyborgs modeled after the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. They have his appearance and voice so not a lot of people can tell the difference if they don't know about them."

"That doesn't explain how you made the Pacifista explode."

"Ahhh...well to be blunt my powers and electronics don't exactly mix well, things tend to go boom when they come in contact with each other."

"Well I can't have you making my ship explode." Law snaps another seastone bracelet on her wrist.

Miyako-ya holds the wrist up to her face and huffs, "Really? I'll have a collection of these if this keeps going on."

"We're now underwater. You can't use your powers or call for Sea Kings here, I don't think I'll be letting you leave anytime soon."

Her glare is satisfying.

.

.

Law takes a seat in the kitchen that Miyako-ya had taken command over three days ago.

"What is your connection with Silvers Rayleigh?"

She continues preparing food. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"He is known as the 'Dark King,' Gold Roger's right-hand man, yet you know him."

"To you he may be a legendary figure, but to me? He's like a grandfather. I haven't seen him in a while, to think I would see him again while being auctioned." Miyako-ya tosses her head back in a laugh.

"How?"

She tosses a wink at him over her shoulder, "Every woman has secrets. Mine's are just more interesting, enough to catch your attention."

.

.

"We're heading towards Marineford. The marines are holding a public execution for Fire Fist Ace."

Miyako-ya's head snaps up at that. "Ace is being executed? That—it'll be war. Oh Merlin...Luffy...Luffy will definitely be heading there. I have to go."

"Calm down. The ship is already heading there, we'll be arriving within the hour."

Law stiffens in surprise when she throws her arms around him in gratitude. After a moment of deliberation, he slumps to the ground with his back against a wall and Miyako-ya in his lap, one arm carefully wound around her while his other hand grips his nodachi.

They sit in wait.

However a mere half hour later, Miyako-ya gasps and clutches as her chest.

_"Luffy!"_

"Straw Hat-ya? What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer him, instead she grips his shirt, "When will the sub arrive?"

"Ten minutes at most."

"Then I'll see you in ten minutes."

And she disappears with a crack.

_How—?!_

She was wearing seastone! She shouldn't be able to! Does that mean her ability isn't due to a Devil Fruit? What exactly—?

His mind is in turmoil as he tries to work through what happened.

But he does understand one thing.

Miyako-ya _voluntarily_ stayed on his ship.

She could have left at any moment, but she chose to stay. She could have easily escaped and never show up in front of him, but she _didn't_.

That means Miyako-ya is extremely attached to him.

And honestly, he is quite attached to her too.

.

.

Law runs onto the deck when his ship surfaces. His eyes immediately scan the battlefield, searching for Miyako-ya. His heart nearly stops when he sees her taking on the Marine Admiral Akainu.

Reckless!

But not five seconds later, Akainu's Devil Fruit ability is sealed.

Well, it seems Miyako-ya still has uses for the seastone bracelets that he had made for her.

One that only Law has the key to.

Miyako-ya sends Akainu flying across the battlefield before glancing up at the sky where someone was flying around carrying the Shichibukai, Jimbei, Fire Fist, and Straw Hat-ya. He knew Miyako-ya would want him to save them, and he was also interested in Straw Hat-ya so...

"Bring Straw Hat-ya to my ship! I'll take him away from here!"

"Haaahhh? Who the hell are you?"

Law glares at the clown, "I'm a doctor! So bring him here!" He turns his attention back to Miyako-ya while Bepo and Jean catch the thrown bodies. Law wants to wait for her but both Fire Fist and Straw Hat-ya are severely injured, if not already dead.

"Are you Trafalgar Law?" Law turns to face Jimbei, "Miyako-san asked me to bring Luffy-kun and Ace-san to you and to tell you to escape first. She will follow later."

Shit.

He doesn't want to leave her behind!

Law watches as she stops Kizaru from firing at his sub. She's too reckless! Going after Marine Admirals!

 _"STOP THIS ALREADY!"_ It was a marine. _"HASN'T THE GOAL ALREADY BEEN ACCOMPLISHED?! CONTINUING TO FIGHT WILL ONLY RESULT IN POINTLESS DEATHS! PLEASE STOP!"_

There's a lull in the fighting.

"The young marine is right. Let us put an end to this war."

"That's Red-Haired Shanks!" "The Red-Hair Pirates are here!" Whispers and shouts carried this across the field.

_"DAD!"_

Law's eyes widen in disbelief. Miyako-ya had just called one of the Yonko 'dad.' Just how many more secrets did she have?

"Captain! Hurry up! We're diving soon!" Bepo's shout grabs his attention.

Law took one more look at Miyako-ya before following Bepo.

.

.

"Can you save Luffy-kun?"

"Straw Hat-ya is critically wounded but I could operate to save him. As for Fire Fist, he's already gone."

"Miyako-san said to keep Ace-san's body, that she will deal with it later."

"Bepo! Take Fire Fist's body and put him in the infirmary! I'm taking Straw Hat-ya to the operating room."

"Aye aye captain!"

.

.

"How...how's Luffy?"

Miyako-ya's voice brings him from his musing.

"I did what I could for Straw Hat-ya, the rest is up to him."

She nodded. "Thank you for helping him. Where is Ace?"

Law takes her to where he had Bepo place the body. "Fire Fist is already dead. What do you plan on doing?"

"Luffy may not recover if Ace is dead...so I'm going to bring him back. Besides, it'll be a pity if I never got to meet my brother."

"Bring him back?" Law stares at the redhead in shock before he barks a short laugh. "How many more secrets do you have? Red-Hair Shanks is your father, Dark King Rayleigh is your grandfather, your abilities aren't from a Devil Fruit. What else is there?"

She had the gale to wink and smile at him, "Enough to keep you interested and stuck on me." Then she slowly pulls down the white sheet covering Fire Fist's body. "Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to regrow his heart and fix this hole before I could put his soul back in."

Regrow his heart? Soul?

He keeps quiet as she sets work. Miyako-ya places her hands over Fire Fist's chest, her hands beginning to glow with a white light.

...The same glow that made the Pacifista explode.

Law shuffles back a bit.

But there is no explosion this time, instead he could see the flesh slowly regrowing. He continues to observe her work until the light finally fades and Fire Fist's chest is whole and moving as he begins breathing again.

Miyako-ya had worked a miracle.

Law catches her as she lurches forward in exhaustion. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carries her to his room and deposits her on the bed. He lays down beside her and quietly studies her. Picking up a lock of her hair, he winds it around his finger.

He should have known. Her shade of red was the exact same as the Yonko's. Her fighting skills are just as terrifying as her father's too, though her powers were unheard of...

"Just what exactly is your power?"

Her voice was no louder than a whisper, "Secret."

Law decides to let it slide, he'll figure it out eventually.

"Bringing back the dead is useful."

"Don't." He feels a warm puff of air at his chest. "That's not something I use lightly, there are consequences when I do that."

"What consequences?"

"Every time I bring someone back, it shortens my lifespan."

Shortens her lifespan? That was—

No...

His grip on her tightens slightly before he tucks his nose in her hair.

It's the same familiar scent he's grown used to.

Apple blossoms and snow.

He is going to keep her by his side for as long as possible no matter what. He didn't want to be left behind again.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

* * *

**Omake: Scarlet Witch**

"Miyako-ya."

She looks up at him, zeroing in on the papers Law held in his hand.

"The World Government is going crazy about the rumors that Whitebeard is still alive."

Her lips curl into a smile, "Is that so. How interesting."

Their eyes lock in a brief staring contest.

"You have something to do with it don't you?"

Miyako-ya just continued to smile. Law smacks her with the papers, "Don't use it anymore, I won't have you shortening your lifespan."

"I'll try."

Law drops the new bundle of bounties in front of her, "The new bounties are out but I find it curious how there isn't one for you."

Picking up the papers, she flips through the stack before removing one and handing it to Law.

"Scarlet Witch. Daughter of Red-Haired Shanks. Dead or alive. Four hundred million beli."

She nods, "That's me."

Law studies the bounty poster again. There was a short description but no picture.

"There were thousands of marines, the war was broadcasted worldwide, how were they unable to get a picture?"

"Because I didn't want them to."

"But they should still be able to remember your looks and sketch a picture. Yet they only have written 'a woman who appears in a red haze.'"

She snorts in amusement.

"So how is this possible?"

Miya wiggles her fingers playfully, "Magic."

It was Law's turn to snort, although his was from disbelief rather than amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but truthfully this isn't how I thought it would end. I meant to write more but I felt it just sounded better if I cut it off there...and that's why I had to add that extra bit as an omake!
> 
> While this story is officially complete, I'll be updating with snippets.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Snippet: When Shanks Found Out

_Shit!_

He has to get Luffy out of here. Right as he prepares to release a wave of Haki to drive the Sea King away, he hears a desperate cry of 'DAD!'

Heart halfway up his throat, he watches as a little girl with hair as red as his and exquisite emerald green eyes comes running down the slope towards them.

"MIYA! NO! STAY BACK!"

She ignored his cries and continues charging towards them. Shanks was going to yell again when his jaw drops open in shock.

His daughter—his lovely precious beautiful adorable perfect daughter—had just run across the water. _On_ the water. He...couldn't— _WHAT IN THE WORLD?!_

Shanks' mind had screeched to a stop, he could only stare as his Miyako runs right up to the Sea King and starts yelling at it.

"GIVE DADDY'S ARM BACK!" She has her fist raised and is shaking it towards the sea monster. "YOU SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

When the Sea King's head lunges towards her, intent on devouring her in one gulp, Shanks loses 20 years off his life, but then his precious daughter _hisses_.

The monster jerks to a stop about a foot from her, silently staring before hissing back.

Apparently his daughter didn't agree with what it said and glared with all the fury a nine-year-old could muster. They hold what seemed to be a conversation—because really he has no idea what is happening anymore—before Miya reaches out and _smacks_ the sea monster across the nose.

Shanks felt his first dozen strands of white hair pop out.

He is prepared to do _anything_ to get his daughter out of the way—to safety. But he can't, not while holding onto Anchor, not while he's missing an arm, not when he has no free hand to grab her, not when his _remaining arm_ is what keeps Luffy from drowning.

He wants to scream his denial at what he knows will happen next.

But his wonderful daughter once again does something that completely astonishes him. _She lets out a wave of Haoshoku Haki_. He has _never_ heard of such an incident happening, especially from one so young.

Shanks also wants to laugh at the fact that Miya had turned the fearsome monster from a dull green to a vibrant yellow with red dots.

Miya hisses at the color-blinding monstrosity one final time before it coughs up the arm. She grabs it, pats the Sea King's snout, then hisses what seems to be a farewell because it swims away. The little redhead turns towards him, proudly displaying his arm.

"I got your arm back daddy!"

"...ahh..." Shanks searches for something to say, his daughter just performed an astounding— _several astounding—_ feats to retrieve his arm, but it wasn't as simple as sewing it back on. "That was amazing Miya! C'mon, let's get you and Anchor back to shore."

Treading the water, he slowly makes his way back as best he can with his one arm holding onto a still shocked and sobbing Luffy while he keeps his eyes on his daughter, who is _still_ walking on top of the water. Miya attempts to help by dragging his shirt but she is still a nine years old girl and it's clear that one arm isn't enough to pull two people.

Fortunately Benn had waded in and is coming to assist. When his first mate reaches them, Benn murmurs, "Did your daughter just—?"

"Apparently she did."

When they've reached shore, Shanks is baffled when Miya uses his detached arm to whack Luffy on the head.

"Don't cry. You've made a mistake, learn from it."

"Bu-b-but Shanks lo-lost an arm!"

"That just means Daddy thought you important enough to lose it in the first place. Besides, he didn't _lose_ his arm. I still have it."

Here, Shanks cuts in, "Miya, it's not that simple. I can't reattach my arm."

She tilts her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Yea! We can glue it back on!" Luffy exclaims excitedly.

" _Stupid!_ You don't glue an arm back on!" Shanks watches with a sense of...of _something_ when she uses his arm to smack Luffy again.

"Watch." Miya holds the arm up to the jagged stump of what remained, clutches the two ends together, and with a stern "Don't move." a white light lit up from her hands.

Shanks could feel the pain that he'd been ignoring till now slowly disappearing, and when the light finally fades, his and his crews' jaws all drop in disbelief.

His arm is whole again.

When he tries to flex his fingers, they respond. Carefully raising his arm, he stares. Benn comes over and pulls at it, steadily increasing the strength until he cries out, "Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop!"

_How did Miyako even—?_

"—do that? That's so cool!" Luffy was jumping in excitement.

"Magic."

_'Magic? Does she mean she ate some Devil Fruit? But she was also able to walk on water...what kind of...?'_

Benn picks her up from where she had settled in Shank's lap and sets her on his hip, "What do you mean by that?"

Miya just fiddles with Benn's ponytail and chirps, "Magic."

Then the entire crew of the Red Hair Pirates, with the exception of Benn, burst out laughing.

Benn's hair had turned from jet black to gray.

"Dahahahahahaha! You look like an old man!"

The first mate was confused until he spots his hair still clutched in Miya's hands, and yelps.

The girl just beams, pecks Benn on the cheek, "Uncle Benn looks handsome." And squirms until he sets her down, still in shock.

Miya wanders back over to Shanks and asks timidly, "Did I do good?" while staring at his arm.

At that Shanks could do nothing but pull her into a hug. Right now it doesn't matter how she pulled off those amazing feats, all that mattered was that she was safe and not in some monster's belly.

"Yes, you did great." He kisses her head and pulls her closer.

"Good. Because Daddy's hugs feel best with both arms."

Did she only reattach his arm for his hugs? Shanks really didn't know what to say to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	5. Firewhisky

Shanks hefted the giant gourd over his shoulder as he straightened, he'd gone and specifically picked it up from his hometown in the West Blue for this meeting. Nothing beats the taste of saké from home.

Ah.

Unless it was _that_...a dreamy look appeared as he thought of it. Unfortunately though, they had emptied the case the very day they got it.

"Be careful Captain." Benn stood near the dinghy that was ready to lower into the water at Shank's cue.

"Don't worry so much Benn! People are going to start thinking you turned gray from stress!"

"It did. Your daughter just happened to make it turn all at once."

"Dahahahahaha!" Shanks set the saké down when he remembered the incident. "Ahhh that was fun. We should go visit Miya soon."

Benn started turning the wheel, lowering the small boat, "Then make sure you don't cause any wars before that."

Shanks rowed the short distance between the two ships before grabbing hold of the ladder they threw down.

Don't start fights.

Right.

Well then, since it's an enemy ship, he should make a proper entrance shouldn't he?

Throwing out his Haki, he made his way to Whitebeard's throne with slow deliberate steps, causing pirates to drop right and left as he passed them.

"Sorry about that. I had to seem a bit threatening since this is an enemy ship."

"Seeing your face makes the wound that bastard gave me ache."

"I have no intentions of fighting." Shanks pulled the gourd forward. "I even brought some healing water."

There was a brief moment of tense silence before Whitebeard let out a rumbling laugh. "Says the idiot that goes showing off his Haki as he boards my ship."

"Pops. Should we...?" One of Whitebeard's commanders spoke up.

"It seems like it Isn't war. Lea—"

_Crack_

"Dad?"

All eyes turned towards the blonde that appeared from thin air. Whitebeard's commanders shifted threateningly towards the girl with their weapons raised but Shanks brightened at the sight of her.

"Ohh! Miya!"

She cautiously made her way next to him. "What happened? I felt your Haki so I rushed over."

Shanks threw an arm around her in a side hug, "Don't worry about that! Ahhh, but this is good timing. We were talking about coming to visit you soon!"

Miya looked around skeptically, "With these people? Unless you picked up a lot of new ones since I last saw you, I'm pretty sure this isn't even your crew."

"Red Hair, why don't you introduce this young lady to us?"

"Good idea. Whitebeard, meet my daughter, Miyako!"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow as he peered down at Miyako. "Daughter?"

She curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Where did Red Hair pick you up from?"

Miya waved her hands in denial, "No no you have it wrong. I'm his biological daughter." She reached up and pulled off the wig, letting her hair—the same shade as Shanks'—tumble down.

There was a brief pause before Whitebeard roared with laughter. "Red Hair! To think you had a daughter hidden for so many years! Gurarararara!"

Shanks rubbed his head sheepishly. "I didn't want the marines knowing about her when she was young. Now it's just easier for her to sneak around when people don't know the connection."

"But I still wear a disguise every now and then just in case." Miya twirled the wig around.

"You aren't a pirate?"

Miya smiled up at him. "Not exactly. I prefer going around freeing slaves."

"Slaves?" Whitebeard stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Are you perhaps Bloody Flower?"

"Wow, you're the first to figure it out without being told. I think I might just like you." She walked closer and threw her arms around his leg in hug.

There was an air of disbelief among the Whitebeard Pirates watching.

Shanks was pouting though.

His daughter had gone and added one of his rivals to her little makeshift family.

Then he remembered the wig. "Ah Miya, is that what you were doing just earlier?"

"I was at Sabaody's Human Shoppe, but then _SOMEBODY..._ " Shanks was hit with a faceful of blonde hair. "...let loose enough Haki for me to be worried! I nearly blew up the shop in a hurry and left Shakky to deal with getting those people home!" She started pulling at his cheek. "What exactly happened that made me rush here?"

"Swo-swoawwy." Shanks managed to get out a garbled apology. He rubbed his abused cheek after she released him, "I had to make an entrance when coming aboard a fellow Yonko's ship."

Miya crossed her arms with an angry huff, but her eyes conveyed the acceptance of his apology for worrying her. "You're here to talk to Whitebeard right? Should I go wait for you on the Red Force Dad?"

"You can stay here while you wait. Sons, keep Miyako company while she waits."

"Thanks!" She hugged Whitebeard again. "Then is Ace here?"

"Ace? You know my son?"

"I know _of_ him from Luffy but I've never met him."

"Ace's little brother?"

"He's my little brother as well so that makes Ace my brother too. So is he here?"

Whitebeard heaved a heavy sigh. "Ace isn't here right now. He hasn't been here for some months."

Miya looked between the two, "This meeting is about Ace isn't it? Something happened to him..." Taking a seat on the ground, she frowned, "I'm staying here then. I want to know what happened to Ace."

"You've never even met. Why would it matter to you?"

"Even so...he's family."

"Gurararararara!" Whitebeard's head was thrown back in laughter. "I like you girl. Why don't you become my daughter?"

Shanks immediately started protesting.

"No thanks. I already worry enough with one dad, I don't need another one to stress over." She was holding a hand up in apology. "But I don't mind having another grandfather."

Whitebeard guffawed. "Very well then. Granddaughter."

"Ah but this doesn't mean I'm joining your crew. I rather like what I'm doing."

From his smile it seemed like he was fine with that.

"Shall we start this meeting then? I see you've brought some saké, Dad."

Whitebeard addressed his sons, "Leave us." They all disappeared from sight.

When Miya produced a large saké cup from her tiny pouch, Whitebeard looked curious but didn't comment. She immediately began pouring saké into it.

"Wait Miya. If you take that much there won't be much left for Whitebeard and me."

She blinked wide eyes at him innocently. "You mean you want some too?" Sticking her whole arm into her pouch, she rummaged around before producing a large amber glass bottle.

" _Oooohhhh!_ " Shanks stared at it with glee. "Is that...?"

"Firewhisky. Since you didn't bring a bottle with you, I'll give you some."

"Actually, we already finished it."

"EHH? The whole case? I just gave it to you on your birthday!"

"And we finished it all in one day! Dahahahaha!" Shanks chortled happily in remembrance.

"Idiot! I'm surprised you didn't get liver failure from that much alcohol!" Miya waggled a finger at him whilst scolding. "I'm making you drink one of my liver cleansing potions!"

He pulled a face at the horrible taste that memory invoked.

"Would you like to try some Firewhisky as well?" She tilted her head in question at Whitebeard. When he nodded, she tossed him another bottle that she produced from her pouch. "Guess the saké is all mine's then." And she shoved the gourd with the remaining saké in her bag.

Whitebeard uncapped the bottle before sniffing. It seemed to have appealed to him because the next moment, he takes several large swigs.

And promptly breathed fire.

He sat on this throne, stunned. "Exactly what kind of alcohol is this?"

Miya raised her arm. "That's my own brew! Do you like it?"

Whitebeard took several more gulps. "I may have to ask you for more so I could add it to my stock."

"I'll make an extra large batch then." She giggled lightly before drinking some of her saké. "But if you and dad don't start discussing the point of this meeting, I'm withholding it."

Shanks and Whitebeard immediately started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this story as complete but I'll still be adding any drabbles I write.


	6. Drabble: Dressrosa

**Eyes On You**

_**Dressrosa** _

**x**

"Here's your order. One Darjeeling tea, one Cafè con Hielo, and one mango juice."

Law's eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up from where he had been drilling holes into the table when the waitress approached and met with a familiar set of bottle-green eyes. From the slight widening of those eyes, she easily recognized him through his less-than-stellar disguise.

" _Miya—_ "

"Would you like some sugar or milk with your tea, ma'am?" Miyako-ya stopped him from saying anything more as she addressed Nico-ya.

"Please."

"Wait one moment, please." And she left to retrieve said items.

Nico-ya turned to him with a sly look. "Luffy's sister?"

Law just scowled at her in reply.

When Miyako-ya returned with the sugar and milk, she gave him a look from under her lashes as she bowed, before walking off again.

"What was that about?" Nose-ya paused in his slurping to ask.

Nico-ya pulled a piece of paper from under the saucer and slid it over to Law.

"It seems she wishes to meet elsewhere."

Law took a look at the paper and noted the address. "Let's go."

Nico-yo shook her head as she sipped her tea, "If we leave now it will be highly suspicious. You haven't even touched your drink."

Tch. He glared at his cup of coffee as if it had personally offended him before resigning himself to it. It wouldn't be a good idea to just drink it all at once. 'Highly suspicious' as Nico-ya had put it.

Damn it.

.

A raised fist knocked the door of the written address several times before he stepped back. The door swung open permitting them entry.

"Come in."

Law stared at her unashamedly, looking for any changes since the last time he laid eyes upon her nearly four months ago. He reached up and gently grasped at the short brown bob before tugging. The wig came free and Miyako-ya's familiar red hair tumbled down. A scowl formed when he realized that it now only reached the small of her back.

"It was getting too long." Miyako-ya gave his scowl a small smile.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her forward to bury his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her familiar scent. Law was content to stay like that but an awkward clearing of the throat and light giggling sounded from behind him.

Law's scowl returned when Miyako-ya pulled away and instead tilted her head to peer around him at the other three.

"Well I know you two," she directed a smile at both Nico-ya and Nose-ya here before turning her attention to Caesar, "but I don't know this one. Is he new?"

Nico-ya answered with a shake of her head. "This is Caesar Clown. He's our hostage."

"Luffy agreed to this?" The surprise was evident on her face.

"Yes. Luffy-kun and Law agreed to this in their alliance."

"He's a horrible person! He was experimenting on children, trying to turn them into giants!" Nose-ya turned to glare at Caesar.

Miyako-ya continued to smile but it was clear that it had turned frigid. " _Is that so?_ "

"Yea! He tricked the kids and kidnapped them and brought them to Punk Hazard! All the kids thought they were sick and were fed candies that was actually poison!"

A furrow between her eyebrows was beginning to form, as well as the twitch of her cheek muscles as her jaws tightened. "Is that so?" Law watched as her teeth slowly became bared as her smile widened, albeit rather threateningly.

"NHC10. It's a drug. If used correctly, it can be medicine, but Caesar gave them large doses of it every day and the brats became addicted to it. They suffered internal damage and withdrawal symptoms." Law intoned softly as he continued to watch her.

"Shirororororo. My research was a work of genius! I spent years on that project with Joker's backing! I nearly succeeded too! I just need more brats for testing! But then that damn Straw Hat just had to ruin everything! Just wait, Joker is going to get rid of you guys! Then I could just find more brats to start all over again! Shirororororo! _SHIRORORO—_ "

Caesar's shrilly laugh cut off and turned into shrieks instead. Boils had erupted all over his face and any visible skin, as well as any hidden skin judging from the clown's refusal to allow any of his limbs to come in contact with each other.

Law immediately turned his attention to the redhead and found a satisfied gleam in her eyes. Nose-ya on the other hand, was shrieking right along with Caesar, in surprise rather than pain though. Nico-ya was a mixture of fascination and satisfaction.

Miyako-ya's finger gave a twitch and Caesar's screams were silenced. He was still obviously screaming and wailing on the top of his lungs but none of it could be heard. Another twitch of her fingers led to Caesar going ramrod straight, arms and legs pinned together, before toppling over. Although Law did notice that Caesar was still aware of his surroundings judging from the way his pain-filled eyes were darting around in panic.

Law filed away these displays of powers with all the other things he had seen her do. He had sworn to himself that he would figure out her Devil Fruit ability but he was beginning to suspect something after seeing all that she has done.

That it was not a Devil Fruit after all.

That there was no limit to her powers.

...That meant all the seastone bracelets he had specially made were pointless.

" _What was that?_ " Nose-ya had finally gotten over his shock.

Miyako-ya just smiled and gave an innocent tilt of her head, and answered, "Magic."

Law was actually beginning to believe that.

"Miyako-san, may I ask why you are here in Dressrosa?"

A glare immediately formed on Miyako-ya's face. "Because of Doflamingo. I heard that he basically has this whole kingdom in his hand, playing everyone like puppets." Her whole body trembled with anger. "All the toys you have seen outside? They were once human but someone under Doflamingo turned them into what they are now. What's even worse is that when they are turned into toys, everyone forgets about them. They have no memory of them whatsoever."

"How did you know?"

"The toys. I _have_ been here for nearly four months. One of the toys out there that is planning a rebellion, the one-legged toy soldier. Apparently, when they are turned into toys, a contract is usually formed and the toys have to abide by Doflamingo's rule. But he is the one toy that a contract was never formed. All the other toys are put to work during the night. Loading and unloading shipments for his black market, including SMILE."

Law grabbed her attention. " _SMILE?_ It's being produced here as well?"

She nodded. "You know of it? I wasn't able to find out much of it other than they were artificial Devil Fruits."

"He's the scientist behind them." He jabbed his sword in the direction of the still frozen Caesar. "Tch. I had hoped that without Caesar, Joker wouldn't be able to produce any more."

"Are you going to get rid of him then?"

"No, he'll still be able to produce SMILE but they aren't perfect. He needs Caesar for that."

"I see...is that why you are here?"

He nodded.

"Are you trying to overthrow Doflamingo?"

"What do you mean? He already abdicated his throne. It was in the morning paper." The fact that Miyako-ya even asked had already set the warning bells blaring, and his suspicions were confirmed with her next words.

"He made an announcement this morning to the people of Dressrosa that it was a misprint. The government's lapdogs were there to confirm it."

All noise seemed to fade.

He could faintly hear Nose-ya wailing that they were doomed and Nico-ya asking more questions from Miyako-ya, but it all just that. White noise. How could he not have calculated the possibility of Joker doing this? It was definitely something Joker would have done, sneaky and underhanded. Damn it. This was not how he had hoped it would go, but he didn't want to give up now—not after carefully planning for _years_ to get to this point.

The buzzing in his ear was growing louder.

Damn it! Cora—

A rough pinch on his cheek jerked him out of his thoughts. His head snapped up, a glower already fixed in place because there was only one person here who had the nerve to that, but instead he got caught by the look in her eyes.

"Calm down. You're shaking." Miyako-ya gently brushed a thumb over his abused cheek and he immediately felt the throbbing fade. Her other hand came up and cupped his other cheek, cradling his face in her hands.

She seemed to be staring right through him, stripping away all the layers he'd built up to keep anyone from getting too close.

"I won't ask what your reason is, but you are set on taking on Doflamingo, right?"

There was a brief pause before Law gave the slightest tilt of his head.

She seemed to understand because the next moment her eyes seemed to burn with a fierce fire.

"Well then, Doflamingo's move must have put a dapper in your plans so we'll have to either adjust or wing it from here on out. But one thing is certain, I'll be standing with you." Then she pulled his head down, sealing her words with a kiss.

.

Law hadn't planned on coming out of this alive, he never even hoped he would. It was exactly why he sent his crew far, far away. But now? Law thinks he might just try fighting to survive as well if only to keep Miyako-ya by his side, just so she'll never end up in someone else's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada? I kept rewriting it, hoping it would turn out better. Caesar's mad scientist is harder to write than what I expected.
> 
> On the side note, this week was horrible! I dropped my phone in the toilet right before my three-hour lecture! So i basically just sat in class, worrying about my phone the whole time. Works fine now though (luckily) after I stuck it in a bag of rice overnight. And because it is the last week of summer classes, all the papers and tests are this week! I'm drowning in them...
> 
> Please leave a review!


	7. Omake: People-Saving Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I wrote this in class while the professor was lecturing so please excuse any mistakes.

**Eyes On You**

_**Saving-People Thing** _

**x**

If Miyako had to pinpoint the moment she started having feelings for him, she'd probably hem and haw, and do that some more before saying this:

Perhaps it was when she first walked onto the auction stage, all the poor excuses of a human being were all calling out lewd or derogatory comments. But there was one small group that didn't, and in the center of that group was Law.

He just watched, boredom evident in his eyes.

Or maybe it was because of the Mink that stood beside him. Miyako knew that Minks were loyal, so there had to be something that the Mink liked about that man in order to follow him.

Then again, it could be how his eyes sparked with interest as she proceeded to wreck chaos at the auction. He did look rather attractive like that.

Or it could possibly be the food he gave her. Or well, at least the promise of food and did keep his word in the end even if she did find herself in his bed.

Which he later handcuffed her to...really the nerve he had...

Her dad would blow a gasket if he knew. Or die of laughter.

Miyako could also probably say that she did enjoy that little beard Law had. If she was honest, then she might say that she liked the feel of it when kissed. But if she had to be completely honest, she could say that it did remind her a bit of Mihawk. She had developed a bit of a puppy love for the swordsman when her dad brought her to meet him. Her mind was more mature compared to her age, so it was no wonder that her "first love" in this life was someone way older. Luckily, it had faded into admiration and familial love for him now.

She did seem to have a thing for the typical tall, dark and broody. After all, she _did_ date Blaise from her past life and had an infatuation with Mihawk in the beginning. So really it shouldn't have been a surprise that she developed something for Law.

The mass of fluffy hair on his head was enjoyable too. She nearly laughed when she first saw it after stealing his hat as a disguise. Miyako would have expected it to be flat after it had been...well... _flattened_ by a hat. The fact that it wasn't, reminded her of her old hair. The infamous Potter hair that she had, the one that would not lay flat no matter what spell or potion she used.

His height was certainly nice. Miyako got her tall height from her dad in this life, and while she did enjoy it compared to the short stature she had as Harriet Potter, she missed being able to lean against a nice, tall, sturdy figure—her family didn't count.

Law's physique wasn't too hard on the eyes either. In fact, Miyako wouldn't mind seeing it all day, especially the numerous tattoos that decorated his body. She wasn't sure about the story behind the tattoos, she hasn't had the heart to ask since every time she took to tracing them with her fingertips, his eyes would take on a sad, longing look that was mixed with pain.

Or she might be inclined to admit that it was Law's eyes that continued to have a hold over her. They had seen too much. It reminded her of those who survived the Battle of Hogwarts, of Ron's and Hermione's eyes—having seen and done so much to help her in her mad quest of destroying Tom's Horcruxes.

Law's eyes also held the look of a dead man walking—only living for a single purpose, and would do anything, even give up their life, to fulfill that single purpose. They probably would have looked liked hers, when she accepted her fate after viewing Snape's memories, that she held a piece of Tom's soul and had to die in order for Tom to die. Or maybe it was the look she had after Harriet heard the full prophecy— _"for neither can live while the other survives."_

It was the look he had when she saw him in Dressrosa, particularly when Doflamingo was mentioned. That was likely why she swore that she would stand by him, there was no way Miyako was going to allow Law go on a suicidal attempt on Doflamingo, not without her. And also because that dolt brought her little brother in on his mad plan.

At the end of her rant, Miyako still wouldn't have been able to tell when exactly she started having feelings for Law, but she could give a tentative answer on what caught her attention. It was Law's eyes—the very look of them—after all, she did have a saving-people thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of popped into mind when I started spacing out in class since none of my professor's lecture was sticking in my head.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a review.


End file.
